The sticky costume jutsu
by Achoral
Summary: Naruto finds a hidden scroll on which he learns a new jutsu who allows him to create an animal costume and trap people inside. He traps Sakura into a cute cat girl suit, but he didn't expect the jutsu to have side effects on the user...
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm french, so I did my best to write in english...

I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. :(

Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto

---------------------------

« Wah, it's already noon, I'd better eat something… »

Naruto was training since 8 :00 AM in this deep forest where the hidden village of Konoha was. He chose this place to be not bothered by anyone. In fact, he just ran through the forest, following the same direction while some minutes . He was afraid to get lost when he'll decide to go home. He opened his bag and took his sandwich.

« Too bad I'm too far from home…I prefer the ramen I'm used to eat. But this is better than nothing. »

He sat on a tree stump and started to eat his sandwich. A bit later, a noise came from the stump.

« Uh ? »

He looked at where he was sitting and saw a crack on the stump. He was about to get up when it broke, making him fall inside the stump, dropping his sandwich.

« What the hell ? I though that trees were solids, but it seems there is a hole inside ! Damn it… » .

He finally found a way to free himself from the stump and looked at inside. He expected to see sap or wood, but there was nothing, except a box who seemed old. The top of the stump had just collapsed under his weight, showing someone just hid something inside. Without hesitating, he took it. Nothing was written on it. Just a simple grey unlocked box. He opened it by curiosity and saw a scroll inside. He started to read it, and was very happy to discover it was a jutsu.

« Yahoo ! I'm going to learn a new jutsu ! I find something to do while my training ! I looks simple…let's see. It's called the « Animal costume » ? What the hell is that ? « This old chinese technique consists in humiliating his enemy by generating and making him wear the costume of an animal which makes him inoffensive and which he cannot take off. » Uuuh sounds great ! I'll can take my revenge against those who treats me like a stupid fox ! And…uhuh… I think I could force Sakura-chan to wear a bunny suit…or a cat suit for me… »

Naruto reddened, thinking about Sakura as a sexy cat girl or bunny girl.

« She should be cute… Well, let's read more…it looks very simple, I think I'll control this technique even without trying !...Uh ? Small letters ? It's hard to read them, it's half erased… « Use… it… er… carefully…while…side… » Raaaah ! We don't care at all what it says… It won't be my main jutsu, so it's useless to waste my time to try to read those small sentences. »

Naruto began to practice the new technique he found, forgetting he had a sandwich to finish.

« Well, I have those signs to do, and I have to think about which animal I'll want the costume…It's very exciting ! How simple ! »

After some hours of memorizing the signs to be sure to know it, Naruto put the scroll back in the box, and hid the box in the same stump.

« It doesn't looks like nobody found it…well, it doesn't matter. Let's go back to Konoha, I'm going to ask Sakura-chan for a date…well, I hope it works ! »

He left the place, heading for Konoha. But he didn't notice someone was observing him since he had begun his training.

« How stupid…he didn't take it with him… »

In the hidden village of Konoha, Sakura just finished her training too. She wishes to become a medical ninja, because she feels useless when her friends are fighting, as she can't do anything. Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, teaches her everyday. She was walking home, tired, thinking Tsunade made her work harder than usually. But she won't complain as it is for her sake. When she reached home, she found a sheet of paper hanging on the door.

« Sakura-chan, please come to see me after diner at the gate of the village ! I have something great to show you ! Please come…I hope it won't bother you ! Naruto. »

In fact Naruto was hiding on the roof of her house, but he thought if he would try to ask her « Can we have a date together ? » directly, she would refuse. He saw Sakura entering her house, saying « Mom, I'll be outside after diner, I have something to do. » Naruto was delighted that she'll come. He already planed what he was going to do.

After having eaten his ramen, he was about to leave, but he was always hesitating.

« Bunny…cat…I don't know…uh ? »

He found a coin on the floor.

« Ok…Let's see. »

He fliped the coin. He decided head was bunny, as rabbit has long ears, and tail is cat, as the tail of the rabbit was smaller than the tail of the cat. The coin fell.

« Tail. Sakura, you're going to be a catgirl ! »

He left, excited with the idea that he was going to see the girl he loved, being a cute catgirl.

He was rushing to the gate of the village, hoping Sakura was already there. And she was.

« Sakura-chan ! I'm very glad you're here ! Hehehe…

-What do you want to show me ? I'm tired, so be fast…I want to go to sleep.

-I know a new jutsu ! Follow me, I don't want to show it in front of anyone… »

They entered the forest and went not so far of the gate, just enough to be quiet. It was the beginning of the night.

« How can you be so excited, Naruto ? If you would train as hard as me, you'll see you would be tired in the evening…

-But I'm training ! I'm going to prove you with my new jutsu… just stand in front of me. You are the first who is going to see it…I never tried it yet !

-Uh ? How can you say you know a new jutsu if you never tried it ? If it fails, you'll see what it costs to make me waste my time… »

She showed her wrist. Naruto smiled and answered « Don't worry ! ».

Even if he learnt the technique, he didn't know if it was going to work…

Naruto closed his eyes, made the signs and shouted « Okay, see Sakura ! Sexy neko no jutsu ! » while thinking about a cat suit.

A kind of black circle appeared in front of them, on the ground. It looked liquid. Sakura crossed her arms.

« Sexy Neko ? You invented a new jutsu perverse ?... Naruto, you… uh ? »

The circle suddenly disappeared and threw a sexy black cat suit in front of Sakura. The suit floated some seconds, then the furry pawed legs went on her legs, ripping her sandals off. She tried to fight it, but it was useless, as it went to stick itself on her arm when she touched it.

Naruto had still his eyes closed, repeating the word « cat » in his mind. But he suddenly felt something warm fixing itself on his feet, tearing his trousers up and spreading on his legs. He looked at it and saw he wasn't wearing his sandals anymore, and…

« NARUTO ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? STOP THIS !

-I…I CAN'T ! IT'S ATTACKING ME TOO ! »

Sakura looked at Naruto. He looked panicked, staring at his body, because it wasn't the same thing as her who was sticking itself on his skin, but a brown-striped yellow cat costume who looked real enough to think it was a real skin. The top half was floating behind him, starting to stick itself on his back, his arms and his belly, and ripping his clothes off. The costume has already stuck its stripped tail on his back, and the bottom half had already enclosed his legs into feline legs who seemed to give him difficulties to keep his balance. His trousers and sandals were on the ground, all shredded.

The cat girl suit continued to put itself on Sakura, sticking the last pawed leg on her second arm. The cat suit ripped her red suit off while sticking itself on her skin, covering her belly, waist and adding a black tail on the bottom of her back.

« Naruto, where did you look for such stupid jutsu ! »

Naruto was sitting on the ground, as he has lost his balance, and was trying to take the costume away from his body with his paws by pulling it. His body was almost totally in the costume, who has already begun to cover his head. He closed his eyes. It looked like a yellow liquid who was pouring on his face and his hair, but from the bottom to the top. It made his headband fell on the ground, and then took the shape of his face, but with two yellow cat ears on the top of his head and a small feline pink nose. The fur started to grow on his face, making his hair a little longer, and yellow fur with black whiskers and two brown stripes on each side of his head appeared. The costume entered his mouth and kept it opened against his will, covered his teeth, turning them into a feline dentition, preventing him to close his mouth without letting two smalls canines out.

It was done. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt the costume had stopped to move on his body and saw Sakura as a black cat girl. He thought she was very cute, as she was almost naked. She had just black cat ears stuck on her head near her headband, and fur from all her waist and her back, with a black tail, to the middle of her thights. Her legs and arms were now covered by black fur with paws instead of hands and feet, from toes to knees and fingers to elbows. She was trying to free her arms. But the look on his face changed when he started to look at himself.

As Sakura was costumed as a catgirl, Naruto wasn't costmed as just a catboy. All his clothes were on the ground, in tatters, around him. He looked like a brown-striped yellow tall cat now with a white thick tuft of fur on his waist. But he could still be recognized as his face was still the same, except that his hair were a little longer and more in a mess, with cat ears, and that his face was covered by fur. He looked at his hands and feet : they were inside feline paws with smalls claws on each. A long tail, with yellow fur and brown stripes too, was coming from his back. He tried to pull the tail out of him with his paw, but it was totally stuck on his skin too. He looked at it, afraid and thinking.

« How could it be…why did it affected me too ? And more than her ? I did everything correctly... »

Seeing Sakura still trying to free her body from the suit, Naruto started to try to release his waist from the costume with an arm while he was trying to tear the costume up with his new teeth on his other arm, but it was impossible to take it off.

While he was trying to free himself from the costume, Sakura gave up and approached Naruto, and smiled at him, carressing his head.

« How cute kitty you are… »

Naruto opened his mouth to answer something, but he doesn't say anything, noticing the costume allowed him to half-open his mouth only, and that it was going to do something on his neck when he would want to speak. Sakura was now pulling is ear. It was stuck on his head, and the costume seemed to have melted with his hair, having made it grow a bit.

« You're so cute, so soft, so lovely…AND SO SILLY ! »

Sakura punched Naruto in the face, making him fall in front of a tree. Sakura went near him and lifted him up by taking his white part of fur of his waist and held him in front her. She shouted at him.

« How can you imagine such jutsu ? Look at me ! How can I go home like this ? » She tried to pull her cat ear out of her head. « It doesn't matter for you as you live alone, but do you know how my parents would react if they say me wearing that kind of…clothes ! Why did you do this to us ? Do you think it's fun ? »

Naruto was about to answer, but stopped. He was hesitating to say something as he felt a pulse on his neck again when he tried to speak.

« COME ON ! SAY SOMETHING ! » She was shaking him. Naruto tried to free himself, but the claws on his paws couldn't hurt Sakura as her suit was protecting her arms as it's stuck. He finally had to say « Let me » in a low voice, but he felt again a pulse on his neck, and discovered its effect…

« …e…ew…

-What ? Speak louder !

- …meoow ! »

Sakura stopped to shake Naruto. They stared each other for a few seconds.

Sakura answered « You're making fun of ME ! » and slaped Naruto, making him fell on his back. He tried to get up, but he felt like someone pushed him in the back, making him fall on 4 legs. When he tried to get up, something on his back was preventing him to stand up. Naruto was totally helpless, and sat on his back again, staring at Sakura, shamefaced.

« Ok, I'll stop to hit you, but answer me seriously ! » she said.

Naruto let his mouth half-opened, and held his neck, still staring at Sakura. She seemed to understand. If Naruto was pretending, he would not look so shamefaced. He would be laughing.

She asks « You..are not…pretending ? »

Naruto shook his head to say « no ». He seemed to feel too ashamed to try to speak again.

« Er, I'm sorry. But at least, when you discover a new jutsu, make sure that it works. »

Naruto understood. The small letters he stopped to read : He remembered to have read « side ». He wondered if it meant it could have side effects.

« Well, at least, do you know how to cancel the jutsu ? »

He shook his head and was about to make the signs to cancel it, but there was a problem. He could still feel his hands, but they were stuck into paws, limiting the mobility of his fingers. He tried to do something who looked like the signs, but it was useless, he couldn't at all. To cancel the jutsu, he had to say the word « Kai », and he couldn't. He stared at Sakura and lowered his head, to show he was sorry.

« Oh, it's that simple ? It's like canceling genjutsu ? So I know how it works… »

Sakura tried to do signs with her pawed hands and said « Kai », as for canceling illusions, but nothing happened. She sighed.

« In the end I can't use my hands too…where do you have learnt this jutsu ?

- I think he found that. »

Someone has just spoken behind them. He was hiding in the shadows of the trees. They couldn't see who it was, because it was dark. All they saw was he was reading a white scroll.

« « Use it carefully, while if you're too close of your victim, the technique can have very serious and violent side effects on the user. » This is what is written in small letters. »

Sakura shouted « Who are you ?

-Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just say you are sexy in this suit. » He looked at Naruto. « Thanks for showing me where the scroll was hidden, kitty, it will be very useful for a thief like me, as I just wanted to steal your money before all. See ya in Konoha ! »

He left quickly, heading for the village. Sakura took Naruto's headband.

« Naruto, how didn't you notice someone was with you while you're training ? You're really weaker than what I thought ! »

She threw it on Naruto's head and shouted.

« You're so useless ! »

She was looking at where the thief went, and started to try to free her hands. Naruto sighed and tried one more time to release his body from the costume with all his strength, pulling his ears or tail with his paws or the fur of his arms with his teeth or his claws.

« Well, too bad. I'll stop him, I'll find a way to get rid of this later. » Sakura said, leaving this place.

Naruto wanted to answer, but all he could say was just some mewing. He started to ran on four legs, as he does when he is in Kyuubi form, to stop her, but she was already too far. She ddidn't seem to guess that the thief could trap her inside the same kind of costume as him.

He went back and looked at his clothes on the ground. He took his headband on his mouth and put Tsunade's necklace around his neck to be recognized, and headed for the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello...

Well, I have to say I wrote more than that, but I have NO IDEA of what I could write...I wrote this since a long time, but I'm stuck, so here is it. x.x

So, FEEL FREE TO SHARE YOUR IDEAS, or even to purpose write it with me (or alone if you prefer, eh). I have some ideas in fact, but I don't know at all how to integrate them into the story... need help ! Please ! Contact me !

(Well, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes in my English.)

------

In the village of Konoha, almost everyone was sleeping. The thief had already entered the village and was already watching around out for something interesting. He was stopping in front of each house, looking at if it were possible to enter without a noise, while Naruto reached the entrance of the village. Even if he didn't see anybody, he was still afraid to be seen in the situation he was in. He discovered some Junnin teared clothes in a trash at the entrance.

"Damn, he already used it...it explains why nobody is here...where could she have gone ?! " He thought. "There is nobody here, everyone seems to be asleep... it shouldn't be so difficult to find her..."

He stopped behind a small house and wanted to shout her name, but he forgot a detail. What he shouted turned once again into a loud and strong "meow" which echoed in the village. His voice could still be recognized as the costume didn't change his voice, but just what he tried to said. He directly looked for a place to hide when he heard some noise and some barking in the house. But as it was too dark to find something quickly, he just began to run away while someone opened the window.

"Naruto ! I know it's you ! You think that's funny to wake people up ?! If you come back I'll kick your ass !"

He recognized the voice. It was Kiba. It justified the barking he just heard before. He wanted to answer "sorry", but that time he remembered and didn't say anything. He watched Kiba looking around and closing his window, and turning the light off. He was about to run again when he noticed a shadow moving near the next house. The window of that one was opened, and it seemed that someone just left from it. Naruto approached the house to see better what it was. It was too dark to check anything on. He followed the direction in which the shadow seemed to be gone. When he went behind the house, he saw again a shadow moving. It was going behind a tree in the middle of a square.

"Who can it be ?" Naruto thought. He hesitated and followed it. But it had already disappeared. He looked around the square, there weren't any place to hide. He understood when he suddenly felt something pulling him up from the ground. He struggled and fell, and noticed someone was on the tree.

"Well, well, well... If I had pull stronger on your tail, you wouldn't have had enough time to get free, Kitty."

He knew that voice. It was the guy who made fun of him in front of Sakura.

"Even if I'm stuck like that, I didn't lose my strength !" Naruto thought.

He jumped on the tree and tried to climb it with his claws, but the claws disappeared just when he touched the bark, making him fall on the ground. The thief jumped on the ground and leaned towards him. Naruto could finally see his face. It was a white-haired teenager, with white moustache and goatee and glowing eyes. He wore a white fur vest on a black shirt, with white fingerless gloves. His tapered pants were black with black socks and white sandals. He bent down, hiding his chin behind his red scarf.

"What happened ? Kitty can't climb trees ?" He said, smiling.

"Very funny..." Naruto thought.

Naruto tried to hit him, but his paw stopped when he touched his cheek. The costume was preventing him to move correctly, he couldn't completely stretch his arm.

"Good kitty." He answered, while Naruto was getting more and more irritated.

Naruto jumped and tried to scratch him, but the claws of the costume disappeared when his paw touched his chest.

"Mow ?!" Naruto exclaimed instinctively instead of "What the".

"It seems you forgot that the Animal Costume Jutsu is used for humiliating and making people inoffensive. It will bother you the most it can." The thief explained.

Naruto was hopelessly trying to scratch him, but the only thing he could do was to crumple his clothes, as the costume was retracting its claws.

"Well, it should be annoying to feel so weak, isn't it ?" The thief asked, grabbing his paw and pushing him. He moved back awkwardly, trying to remain standing, before falling again on the ground, making the guy laugh.

"Would you mind if I remind you other things about the costume ?" He sat down on Naruto's belly, preventing his arms to move with his legs, and tickled his nose and his whiskers. Naruto was trying to avoid his finger, while he kept in saying "kitty, kitty, kitty...". Naruto wanted to say "stop it", but an other mewing came from his mouth.

"Well, it seems that's not enough to make you angry...so let me try this." He answered, starting to pull his whiskers. As the costume was stuck to his skin, it was stretching his cheek. Naruto tried to bite his finger, but he discovered what the thief meant by "other things about the costume" : he couldn't open his mouth enough to bite his finger.

"It won't allow you to bite anything...but don't worry, you should still be able to drink milk..." He said, smiling and getting up. "But nothing about eating is written here..." he told him, showing the scroll.

"If I make him fall on the ground, I should be able to get the scroll and to hit him." Naruto thought, while the thief was laughing. He quickly get on all fours, and jumped on him, hoping to make him lose his balance.

"You're so naive." The thief excepted that and dodged Naruto, grabbing his hair and holding him on the ground.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have guessed that you would try to get back the scroll ?" He continued, still laughing. "Ninjas of Konoha are really funny..."

Naruto was struggling, but he was forced to be lying on the ground, as the thief was still holding his hair.

"Come on, let me have fun with you a bit more...try to get up, kitty..."

Naruto was helplessly trying to grab the hand which was holding his head on the ground, but the paws of the costume didn't strech enough to go further than his ears.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play with you all night...Everybody is sleeping, we shouldn't make too much noise...or people will get angry..." He said in a low voice, while Naruto was still struggling. "But I have something to do to be sure that you won't be bothering..."

He took Naruto's tail and jumped on the tree, and tied his tail to a solid branch. He jumped on the ground and looked at Naruto, now hanging by the tail, pointlessly moving.

"Now I think you won't prevent anyone from sleeping, thanks to me." He said, winking. "As it seems you already woke someone up...I think I'm going to check if he is...well..."fine"."

He pointed at the house of Kiba. Naruto mewed as he couldn't answer. He was still struggling, but he couldn't reach anything. The tree was too huge. The thief was about to leave, but he stepped back.

"Ah, maybe you want to know my name...it doesn't matter, as you won't be able to tell anyone what it is...My name is Haro...oh, and thank you for your necklace, I think I'll can sell it for a good price."

He showed Tsunade's necklace which fell when he hang Naruto on the tree and left, heading for Kiba's house, letting Naruto alone, unable to follow him.

Kiba wasn't sleeping anymore. He thought it was useless to sleep if Naruto was around, as the dogs in his house would start to bark once again. He was just lying on his bed.

"Damn, Naruto, what are you doing here ?" He thought. "Coming and mewing to turn my dogs mad...even if he likes annoying people or playing jokes, I never saw him outside in the middle of the night...does he want to annoy me because he knows that my family is gone for a week ? I told nobody about it...that's weird..."

Akamaru was just pretending that nothing happened, and was silently sleeping on Kiba's belly. There was only them in the house, with two other dogs.

"Well, that's just Naruto after all...No need to worry about anything..." He thought before trying to sleep once again. But after some minutes, the dogs started to bark again. Kiba left his bed and went to the window, but the barking suddenly stopped just when he was about to open it. The way it stopped was odd. A dog doesn't stop to bark like that. Kiba opened the window and saw that the dogs suddenly fell asleep. Someone had opened the door.

"What the... ? Who's here ?!" He exclaimed. He left his room, followed by Akamaru, and turned the light on. Nobody was in the living room, and everything had been emptied. The room was in a mess, and some decorations have disappeared.

"A thief ?! How c..." Kiba didn't have time to finish his sentence that somebody qiuckly passed in front of him to go in his room. Kiba went back in his room and just had time to see someone jumping through the window, with a rucksack behind him.

"HEY ! IT'S MY RUCKSACK WITH MY MONEY ! COME BACK, BASTARD !" Kiba shouted, following the thief with Akamaru and passing in front of Naruto, still hanging to the tree. They went outside the village. While running in the forest, he had the feeling he saw what looked like a dog and a bear bound to the top of a tree.

"I haven't slept enough..." Kiba thought. Haro finally stopped in the same place as Naruto did when he showed the jutsu to Sakura. There were always their clothes in tatters on the ground.

"What happened here ?" Kiba said.

"Maybe these clothes will remind you someone, if you knew them..." Haro answered.

Kiba observed the pieces of cloth on the ground. It was mainly orange and red, it could be easily guessed.

""Knew"?... What have you done to them ?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Nothing. Kitty was stupid enough to everything by himself." Haro answered, still quiet.

"Er..."Kitty" ?" Kiba wondered. He remembered Naruto's mewing near his house when he was sleeping.

"What the hell does that mean ? What happened to Naruto ?! " He shouted.

"Oooh, sorry, I wouldn't have say that...now you can already guess what I'm going to do with you if you still want to pursue me." Haro answered, talking like if Kiba was a child.

"Don't underestimate me ! I'm not Naruto ! Akamaru, are you ready ?"

Akamaru barked as an answer.

"Oh, you got so many dogs...Now I really know which animal I'm going to choose... I was hesitating as it was not original, but it will be fun as you seem to like dogs." Haro quickly made the signs and created a black circle on the ground, and started to run away.

"Hey ! Stay here !" Kiba started to run when something that looked like a black and white animal pounced from the black circle on him, tearing his clothes to stick itself on his chest.

"Hey !! What ?! What's this ?" Kiba shouted, looking at his white furry chest.

"Your new body... kitty." Haro answered, laughing.

Kiba was pulling the costume on his chest which had spread itself around his body. His shredded coat fell on the ground, his back was now covered with black fur with a black tail. He felt his hair growing a bit while the costume was tearing his hood, turning his hair black with black ears. He was still pulling his white furry chest and belly while he watched in horror a black furry arm spreading on his arms. The costume forced him to let go of his chest when it coated his fingers, taking the shape of white paws around his hand, with black pads and four white round fingers, with four small white claws.

"Well, unlike "Naruto", I know how the jutsu work, so I can make the costume looking how I want..." Haro said, enjoying to see Kiba struggling, trying to grab something with his paws without thumb.

Kiba suddenly felt the costume encasing his legs into black feline legs, tearing his trousers, with thick black thighs and white back paws, making him lose his balance and fell on his back. When he felt he was lying on his tail, he quickly straightened up in horror and sat on the ground. He looked at his body to see he was stuck in a black and white cat costume. He panicked and looked for a part of his body who was still human, and noticed his face was not covered yet, as he felt his paws touching his skin. Some thread-things were coming from the back of his head, beggining to coat his forehead and cheeks. The same thing was happening on his chin with thread-things from his neck. But he felt it stopping.

"Well, now I think I can approach you without being affected..." The thief said, coming in front of Kiba. "Do you have a last sentence to say ? I would like to know how it feels to be forced to be a cat when you like dogs..."

"W...what's this ?! I never saw such jutsu ! Release me from that...thing !" Kiba answered.

Haro was holding Akamaru in his hand, and showed him to Kiba.

"Bastard, let him go !" Kiba shouted. He got up and wanted him to release Akamaru, but he suddenly stopped when the costume coated his face with black and white fur.

"Be happy, I've let you say more than once sentence." Haro said.

------

"Naruto !! How did you end like that ?!" Sakura said, discovering Naruto on the tree.

"I wouldn't be like that if you were here..." Naruto thought, looking at her. Sakura was wearing a black bathrobe to hide her costume. She untied Naruto's tail, making him fall.

"Well, I guess you found him...or at least that he found you. Where did he go ?" Sakura asked.

Naruto began to run in the direction Kiba left.

"Hey ! Wait for me !" Sakura said, following him. They went in the forest and ran in the same direction they have gone before.

When they arrived, Naruto sighed as he saw what he expected, but smiled. Sakura stopped just behind Naruto and looked at the new victim of the jutsu. A black and white cat was awkwardly trying to stand up in leaning on a tree. He had black fur on his legs, his tail, his hair and his ears, and white fur around his mouth with white whiskers, on his paws and his chest, and a small nose. He seemed to want to catch something on the lowest branch, on which a rucksack was hanging. Something was struggling inside the bag.

The red stripes under his eyes and the grey shredded clothes on the ground confirmed what Sakura thought.

"K...Kiba ?!"

Hearing his name, Kiba slipped and fell on the ground, and was about to hide behind the tree, but stopped and starred a them when he saw who it was. He reddened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

Hello...Thank you for your support nn"

I am sorry for the long update, but I was really looking for DETAILED ideas, and nobody answered something useful to it...except "turn insert character into insert animal !".

Well, I am sorry for this chapter, because the story starts involving fetishism, but as it doesn't (and won't) involve porn, I think I won't change the rating.

**I AM STILL LOOKING FOR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT COMES IN YOUR MIND !** (and something else than "you could turn Lee into a racoon", it isn't helpful at all -- I mean stuff like " character can react this way, this lead character to place , etc)

Anyway, still thank you so much for your support nn"

And remember, you can find an illustrated version of the story to www sticky-site com.

--------

Hearing his name, Kiba slipped and fell on the ground, and was about to hide behind the tree, but stopped and stared at them when he saw who they were. He blushed.

"Shit, they saw me...but they seem to have been trapped too," he thought. He opened his mouth to tell them to run away, but he stopped and put a paw on it, expecting his voice to be turned into a shameful mewing. Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing, making Kiba feel even more ridiculous and angry.

"How did you become like that? Did you meet someone?" Sakura asked.

Kiba started to wave his arms, to make them guess that he wanted them to run away, but he suddenly stopped and sat down his back, like a cat would do. He was mumbling, and his body was trembling. He seemed to be struggling against something, but without moving.

"H...hey...what's happening to you? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

He lifted his left arm and started to lick the fur of the costume. He was still mumbling, and while he was licking, he seemed to be disgusted. Naruto was still laughing. Sakura approached him. He was now rubbing his ear, like a cat would do to clean himself, and staring at her.

"I think I understand..." She said, just before hitting the tree. The thief jumped from it, the bag fell on the ground and Kiba suddenly lost his balance on his backpaws and fell on his behind, and started to spit on the ground. Naruto stopped to laugh when he saw Haro.

"I guess you can control the behaviour of his costume, can't you? She shouted at him.

"Well guessed! You seem to be more clever than those kitties..." He answered, smiling.

When he spoke, the thing in the rucksack streggled even more and barked.

"Too bad I can't turn him into another animal, too...Well, trapping people in cat costumes are more fun than bears or dogs, there are more ways to humiliate them..."

Kiba suddenly reminded of the two guys he saw on a tree, and Naruto about the Juunin clothes in the trash. They both guessed he used the jutsu on Kotetsu and Izumo, the two guardians of the gate. It explained why nobody was at the entrance of the village.

"Give me back that scroll thing!" Sakura shouted.

"Why do you want it? I can tell you everything you want about it." Haro answered, still quietly, showing her the scroll.

"So you won't mind if I come to take it!" She ran in front of him and was about to hit him, but Haro made some weird sign with his hands, making Kiba jump on her and holding her on the ground.

"Hey, let me go!" She said, while she was avoiding his claws. Naruto jumped on him to free Sakura, and tried to prevent him from moving by holding him on the ground. He mewed a kind of growl to tell him to calm down. Haro was still laughing.

"How can you have fun in turning people into your pet?!" Sakura shouted.

"Having power on someone is something pretty enjoyable." He answered. "Too bad I can't control him and his dog together...It would have been fun to make a dog acting as a cat..."

Sakura jumped on him before he finished his sentence and tried to get the scroll. Haro avoided her once more, and pushed her on the ground.

"Eh...seems kitties don't land on their feet today..." He said.

"Well, why don't you show me how I should land?" She answered, kicking his legs. He stumbled, and let the scroll fall on the ground, which was picked up by Sakura.

"Thank you!" She winked at him.

"You're welcome...I don't need it anymore anyway, I've played enough tonight," he declared, showing his own bag full of stolen items. "I'll be glad to play with you or with your others comrades later! Good night!" He turned back and stopped. "Oh, and all my apologies about this scroll, it seems I...kind of lost some parts while I brought it everywhere..." He left, laughing. Sakura didn't follow him, thinking it was useless for now, and opened the scroll. It was almost illegible : the ink appeared as if the scroll was dipped in water.

"Damn you!" she said, rolling it up. She stared at the cat guys, who stopped fighting, as Kiba regained the control of his gestures. "What are we going to do now...?"

Kiba tried to get up and fell once more, which made Naruto laugh again. He got up on all fours and glared at him. Naruto stopped laughing, even if he couldn't really guess how Kiba felt. He awkwardly advanced towards the rucksack, in which Akamaru was. His dog was staying quiet and was just waiting for someone to open the zipper. He knelt, and tried to grab it. Obviously, he couldn't because of his thumbless and small paws, and he was only able to wiggle the zipper.

"Er...you could hold it in your mouth, you know." Sakura told him. Kiba sighed, and pulled the zipper with his teeth, and Akamaru jumped out from the bag. Kiba wanted to stroke him, but he stopped when he saw that his dog was staring at him. Kiba wondered what was wrong and tried to approach a paw near him. Akamaru avoided it. Now he guessed what happened. The costume dissipated his smelling. While he was dealing with his dog, Sakura was still trying to read the scroll.

"Damn it...I don't understand anything..." She moaned. Seeing that Naruto seemed to be enjoying seeing Kiba trying to prove his identity to his dog, she shouted at him. "Naruto! If I find a way out by myself, be sure that I'll enjoy your condition too..." She licked her paw to let him guess what she would do. Naruto mumbled as an answer, and raised his shoulders. He sat in front of her, pointed at his mouth and said:

"Meow."

"I know you can't speak, but as you understand how the jutsu works, you can guess better than us how to undo what it did."

She crouched and put the scroll in front of him, on the ground. He sighed, and frowned, showing he was trying to remember what was written in the erased parts. Everything stayed silent for some minutes, until something happened to Kiba's side, making him moan. Akamaru was nibbling his wrist, growling. Sakura turned to him, opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. She turned back to Naruto, and poked his now shoulder-long spiky hair.

"So, did you remember or find something?"

He shook his head and pointed at the scroll, which he had turned back. The text was very clear and small, but didn't looked to have been wiped. It was still readable, if it was looked at closely. As his face-muzzle was bending over the scroll, Sakura couldn't approach the text any more than Naruto could. She was about to ask him to move, when he suddenly step back, panicked, his mouth half opened. He restarted struggling and biting the costume on his arm again, with all his strength.

"W-What was that?!" Sakura shouted, grabbing the scroll. She frowned and tried to read the small and light gray text that was written behind the scroll.

"If...the...wearer...can't...get...free...within...48 hours...the...costume...won't...be...able...to be...removed...FOREVER ?!"

When he heard that, Kiba shouted a "WHAT?!"-like mewing, and suddenly turned afraid and disgusted. He stared at his dog, which was staring back at him, squirming. Akamaru seemed to understand, and was still biting the costume of his master, trying to free him. Kiba stared at them with a panicked look, and suddenly ran away, followed by his dog.

"H-Hey! Come back!" Sakura shouted. She kept the scroll in her paw and ran after him, followed by Naruto.

"Wait!" She was shouting. "We should try to find a solution together! Perhaps it's written somewhere on the scroll!"

He wasn't listening, and was runningas fast as he could back to the village, on all fours.

After some minutes of running, Kiba reached Konoha, and went back to his home. He ran across the gate and jumped through the window, followed by Sakura and Naruto, and by the barking of Kiba's family's dogs, who had just been woken up.

He leant on the wall to reach the light switch, turned it on, showing to his guests the mess of his house. Kiba was desperately looking for something in the drawers of the room, emptied on the ground, in front of the wide opened eyes of Naruto, Sakura and Akamaru.

"W...what happened here? What are you seeking?" Sakura asked.

Kiba stared at her, showed "his" claws to her, and dug in his costume. He then stretched the shoulder part of his costume he was trapped in, which elasticity and thickness came back to his original shape, making the fur all spiky.

"You think that something can rip it...? Seeing how hard Naruto tried, I wonder if it will work..."

They both growled, and Kiba looked back for it.

"Are you looking for this, pussycat ?"

Haro came from the nearest room, and was playing with a knife in his hand. Kiba was about to say something, but didn't say anything and blushed, and looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Come, I'll give it to you."

Haro did some signs with his hands, then crouched. Kiba suddenly started to tremble, mumbling. The costume walked by itself on all fours, waving tail, to Haro, then made Kiba take the knife in his muzzle.

"There, good kitty." He said, stroking his frowned forehead under the strands which Kiba's costume made longer.

"STOP THAT!" Sakura shouted. She was about to attack him, when Akamaru barked and jumped to Haro and bit his hand, releasing Kiba from the control spell, who slipped on the ground, letting the knife fall in a sigh.

He quickly picked it up, and awkwardly tried to free his arm from the costume by digging the knife in the costume, trying to rip the coat of the costume itself, between the fur and his skin. Haro threw the dog back at him, sighed, and crossed his arms, watching at Kiba's desperate struggle.

"You know, asking politely is often the key to a lot of desires." He said, smiling. Kiba glared back at him, still trying to free himself from the costume.

The knife finally went through the costume, and Kiba felt it moving against his real skin. He suddenly slashed it, and the cat-pawed furry sleeve of the costume fell, revealing his real arm. He quickly took the knife with his hand, dug the costume over his shoulder and slashed his furry chest. He pulled the costume, which tore the costume over his chest up to his muzzle, revealing his top-naked body. While he was being watched, he grabbed the lower part of the costume which began on his belly, and tried to pull it, as if he was wearing regular trousers in the shape of cat legs.

"Come on! Go away! I'm not a fucking cat!" He was moaning to it.

Seeing that, both Naruto and Sakura jumped on the knife. Sakura picked it up first, telling him "Ladies first, don't you know that, Naruto?" and started trying to cut her paw-sleeves the same way Kiba did. But it was less easy than she expected.

"Wait...how did you do that, Kiba?! Even if I could hold the knife correctly, the edge doesn't dig in!

"That's not because of strength. It's even more simple than that." Haro answered instead of him.

"What it is, then? If you know the jutsu that well...!" Sakura glared at him.

"That's because the one who used the jutsu on you. His will of seeing you that way is what makes the costume stronger."

She stopped and glared at the yellow big cat on all fours near her, who was slowly stepping back.

"...Na...ru...to..." She was moaning, in a trembling voice, while she was still trying to free herself with the knife. But after some seconds, she succeeded. The costume didn't seem to be resisting anymore, and she strangely could remove one of her sleeves. Once she did, Haro started giggling.

"And now, the funniest part is coming...when you discover that you're doomed."

He rushed towards Sakura and took his knife back.

"This special knife is mine, sorry. A regular one couldn't have worked"

Naruto growled something like "hey" and jumped on him to get the knife, but was quickly kicked back by Haro.

"There's more you must worry about, for now, kitty..."

"What the hell is happening?! It...melts?!" Kiba shouted.

"I...I can't move anymore!" Sakura said.

Naruto stared at them. Sakura was sitting on the ground the same way a cat would do, and seemed to be unable to move. Kiba was still kneeling on the ground, but his costume had turned black and shiny. His hands were stuck to his belly by this new substance. It seemed both of their costumes were like a thick sticky liquid on them.

"No matter how hard you'll try, the costume will regenerate...but when it happens...it sometimes enjoys turning into something which is harder to get off..."

The liquid costumes suddenly decided to spread to cover their wearer, splashing and "climbing" on them.

Even if Sakura's costume's shape seemed to be influenced by the will of Naruto, it looked that it was no longer the case. It had quickly covered her body in the shape of a sitting female cat, but the coat was gray and as hard as rock. The only uncovered part of her body were her eyes, and she was somehow still able to breath through small hidden holes in her new muzzle, which was holding her mouth firmly closed. Her pink hair was covered in gray too, and two gray cat ears were perking on her head. A gray tail was curled on the ground around her.

Kiba's costume seemed to be slower. His body was dripping a black and shiny liquid in a thick pool, in which he was kneeling, and trying to get up. The liquid was getting thicker around his thighs and shoulders, showing it was slowly taking its feline shape again. The liquid left his hair which had regained its original size, with two black and shiny cat ears. It finally got its cat shape again, with his hands and feet trapped in black shiny paws, and this time the same gagging-type muzzle as Sakura, but black and shiny, with black whiskers. The liquid finally lost its stickiness, and Kiba could open his eyes, discovering how his costumed had decided to "strike back" against his almost-succeeded struggle.

"Rubber and cement...interesting...but there's still one left with fur..." Haro said, grabbing Naruto's tail, and taking his knife. Naruto quickly jumped off and held his tail, which surprised him, as it was moving.

"Well...I guess I should leave you as you are right now. If no kitty can mew anymore, I think it will be less fun to play with you..." Haro put his knife away.

"The night's almost ended, but there's still some hours before the sun rises..."

He smiled, then did some signs with his hands.

"Good night, my kitties..."

Naruto, Sakura and Kiba recognized the sleeping-jutsu. They all fell asleep after the white-feathers-illusion they had already seen more than once.

Naruto grumbled. He felt numb, and his body was aching. He was not used to sleeping on the ground that way. He scratched his hair and awkwardly tried to get up, but fell right away, remembering the situation he was in. That's when he heard some weird noises. A ringing noise. He looked around him. There was nothing, except Sakura's statue and Kiba's laying body. He was awake, and the sunlight was making his costume look shinier. He was trying to remove something around his neck, making a ringing noise, while staying on the ground to prevent the thing from being too noisy. That's when Naruto noticed what it was. They both were wearing a thick collar with a bell on it. The collar was bound to a pole by a chain, preventing them from going away. Sakura had a collar too, except it wasn't bound to the pole. She couldn't move anyway. They were in the middle of the village with a noisy kitty bell around their neck, and unable to leave. No doubt, Haro wouldn't let them hide from people.

Naruto panicked, and started trying to take off his collar. But everytime he tried to grab it, he would only make it turn around his neck, because of his paws, making the bell ring and make noise. He tried more and more to grab it, until Kiba mumbled at him. But it was too late. They heard a window shut itself, meaning that someone heard Naruto's struggle. Kiba tried to use the claws of his paws to rip the collar, but the collar was too thick and resisting against scratching. That's when they noticed a shadow approaching on the ground. They looked up, and saw someone they knew staring at them, standing in front of the sunlight.

"W-What the hell is that...?!"

Naruto didn't recognize him until he approached him. He grabbed one of Naruto's strands of hair and lifted it, to discover the animalized face of someone who used to be his studient.

"These eyes...this hair color...Naruto? Kiba? Sakura?! What is the meaning of this ?!"

Naruto stepped back, and didn't answer. He was somewhat happy to be found by him, but anyway, he didn't want to be found. It was his old sensei and friend, Iruka, who was wondering about what had happened to them.


End file.
